


gold rush

by rainebrooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainebrooks/pseuds/rainebrooks
Summary: Antoinette Argent moves to Beacon Hills with her grandfather, Gerard, following the death of her Aunt Kate. She's a year younger than her sister, Allison, and not excited to start new in a small town. As Annie is settling in, things start to get weird, like supernatural weird. Especially with that weirdly quiet Lahey boy.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Original Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s)





	gold rush

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! this is my first story without sterek (don't worry sterek is still apart of this even if it's just on the side) being the main point. i hope y'all enjoy. i'll try to have chapter 2 up ASAP. this is not beta read so please leave constructive feedback if you feel like it :)

Annie wished for a quick death as her older sister, Allison, rushed into her room, “Come on Annie! You’re going to love Beacon Hills.” Allison took up residence on the edge of her bed, “I know it’s an unusual set of circumstances, but it’s still going to be fun. You’ve got me right there with you. I know everything there is to know now, so it won’t be like when we normally start a new school and know no one,” the edges of Allison’s mouth upturned in a slight smile. Annie returned it with faked enthusiasm. _Yeah, this time I’ll be even deeper in your shadow than normal,_ Annie thought as she began to rise from her bed.

Annie met her sister’s eyes, eyes which were identical to her own, a deep and warm brown, “I’ll go get ready, Ally.” Her sister ruffled Annie’s deep red hair and hopped off of her bed.

“We leave in thirty minutes! Lydia’s going to pick us up on her way.” Annie took a deep breath as Allison left her room. Lydia was Allison’s new best friend since Allison moved to Beacon Hills. Annie had met her briefly at Aunt Kate’s funeral.

Annie fumbled for her glasses on her bedside table and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for another beginning.

…

Thirty minutes later on the dot, Lydia Martin pulled into the Argent’s driveway. Annie double-checked her appearance to make sure that she looked okay. Her cropped red hair was straightened with her bangs covering her forehead. She had dusted on a light layer of makeup and pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans. She paired her jeans with a yellow sweater and her trusty pair of light brown boots. She grabbed her backpack from the floor beside her mirror and adjusted her glasses on her nose.

Annie exited her room and met Allison where she was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled brightly at Annie and handed her a water bottle, “Here you go, Ann. Let’s get going!” Allison leads the way outside to Lydia’s car. Allison jumped into the front seat and Annie took the back, “Lydia, you’ve met Annie right?” Lydia turned to face Annie with her million-watt smile.

“Hey Little A! Welcome to Beacon Hills. You are now the most interesting person at Beacon Hill High since Allison arrived. Enjoy it.” Lydia winked at her then turned back around. Lydia pulled out of their driveway and began talking to Allison. Annie politely tuned them out by placing her headphones in and glanced at the scenery around them.

Annie hated starting over, which was the first reason she didn’t move to Beacon Hills originally when her family had. She liked San Fransisco. She liked the ability to blend that came with living in an overpopulated city. In Beacon Hills, she couldn’t blend. She would stick out like a sore thumb. She would be the new shiny object until they realized there was nothing special about her.

Annie felt a hand tap her knee as the car came to a stop. Annie looked up to see her sister’s smiling face. She quickly removed her headphones and shoved them into her bag. “I’ll walk you to the office so we can get your schedule. I’ll see you in class, Lyds.” Allison turned to face Lydia and Lydia nodded at her. Allison and Lydia turned to get out of the car, and Annie followed their lead.

Annie could feel the eyes on her and Allison as they began their walk to the office. Annie felt the anxiety of being watched start to wash over her. She took a deep breath as Allison latched onto her arm and started to talking, “So, obviously things are a bit odd since…” _our Aunt was murdered and blamed for mass murder,_ “but Beacon Hills is still great. Probably the best place yet.” Allison’s face went soft and her eyes glazed over. Annie knew she was thinking of Scott McCall, her first love. Annie squeezed her arm and smiled at her sister. She could tell their Mom and Dad that they broke up all she wanted to, but Annie had a sneaking suspicion that Allison was still seeing Scott McCall.

The pair had reached the office. Allison held the door open for Annie and took her to the front desk where their grandfather, Gerard, was talking to the secretary. His mouth lifted into a grin when he saw his granddaughters, “And here they are Mrs. Neil! Allison and Antoinette!” Annie winced at her first name, but still smiled at her grandfather, “Antionette’s is starting her first day today, so she will need her schedule.” Mrs. Neil smiled at their grandfather’s words and went to grab the paperwork Annie needed. Mrs. Neil came back and handed Annie her class schedule.

“Thank you.” Annie said taking the papers and glancing over them. Allison peeked over her shoulder and winced.

“Yikes, chemistry with Harris.” Annie looked at her sister in a panic. Allison just smiled at her.

“He’s not that bad honestly. Stile-“ Allison stopped herself as she looked up at the grandfather who was giving her a disapproving glance.

“Now Allison, I hope you help Annie get off on a better foot than you did in Beacon Hills.” Annie felt her eyebrows come together in confusion at her grandfather’s words. _Allison not being perfect?_

“Of course.” Allison smiled tightly at their grandfather, “Let’s get your to class, Ann.” She tugged on your arm and pulled Annie out of the office. Allison’s face twisted into some form of anger and frustration as they started walking towards Annie’s first class of the day, Chemistry with Harris.


End file.
